


Bringing Heaven Down There

by Allofthebowtiesandscarves (orphan_account)



Category: Glee
Genre: Ghost!Kurt AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Allofthebowtiesandscarves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt died in a car accident 8 years ago. He becomes a Spirit and is going back to earth to fulfill a mission and that mission involves one Blaine Anderson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Blaine's diary entries are in bold (just to make sure no one gets confused)

The eighteen-year old Kurt died eight years ago in a severe car accident. He went to Heaven where they have a program called “Helping Spirits” where ghosts could help people on earth get through their lives. There were ghosts who didn’t bother about life on earth anymore but Kurt wasn’t one of those ghosts; he always wanted to help people so he became a “Helper”. When he saw the name “Blaine Anderson” on one of the “Needers” list, Kurt knew he wanted to help him. But people on the “Needers” list didn’t know they were on that list but were evaluated by some of the older ghosts who had been in Heaven for a long time. So Blaine’s the reason why Kurt was here, back on earth, to fulfill his mission.

Today was April 14th, Blaine’s eighteenth birthday, the day Kurt would finally meet Blaine. Today was the day he turned visible again instead of being a shadow, a shade and from today forward, Kurt had 365 days to show Blaine what love and happiness was all about. After that, he’d have to go back to Heaven.

Even though Kurt was a ghost, he was still able to live a normal person’s life after he got back to earth. He had just arrived back on earth this morning and he had already found an abandoned apartment just out of town which would be his home for a year. He could even get a job if he wanted to, making new friends wasn’t a problem either but the only thing Kurt and the other Helpers weren’t allowed to do was fall in love with the Needers.

Kurt looked like a normal person on the outside but on the inside his heart was not beating anymore. There was no blood pumping through his veins, he was not breathing air anymore. Whenever he was helping someone he just had to pretend he was breathing to make sure he wouldn’t be discovered.

Kurt somehow found out Blaine took Friday afternoon walks through the Dalton Academy gardens so he settled for a nice spot in the garden’s far right corner, hidden behind a tree, guessing that Blaine might be the only one to be so enthusiastic to reach that part of the gardens before getting bored and turning around like some others already did at the beginning of the gardens. He laid down on the grass and looked up at the sky.

*****

Blaine loved taking walks down the Dalton Academy gardens. Partly because the flower beds covered with all kinds of roses and tulips reminded him of his mother’s back at their house in Westerville but also because the peace and quiet around him made him calmer. It was mid-April, the sun was shining high above him and the birds were chirping their cheery tune. But that wasn’t the only tune Blaine heard. Faintly in the distance he heard someone singing a melodious tune he did not recognize. He followed the voice because he had no other choice, it was like the voice beckoned him closer to its source. Like a siren luring her prey.

He eventually arrived at an open space at the back of the gardens where he had never been before. He knew this place existed but it just seemed so… boring to come here. There was nothing there, not even a bench to sit on. There was only a tree there, a weeping willow if Blaine remembered well. And there, in the middle of that open space, sat a boy on the soft evergreen grass lounging against the tree. He didn’t seem to notice Blaine as he had his eyes closed so Blaine came closer, careful not to be too loud to startle the boy.

The boy’s voice was absolutely wonderful, he could catch higher notes than Blaine could and normally that would bother Blaine. But not now, now there was no jealousy. In fact, he was admiring the boy and his voice.

After a few small baby steps closer Blaine stood in front of him, looking over him with a thoughtful expression on his face, almost studying him. Suddenly the boy stopped singing and blinked one eye open before fully opening both of his eyes, beautiful and bright blue blinking up at Blaine in confusion. ‘Oh, I wondered why it became even more dark,’ the boy chuckled, a melodious sound that made Blaine melt from the inside out, ‘I didn’t know there was someone else using this as a hiding place.’

The boy was beautiful, just like his voice. He had chestnut hair that was perfectly coiffed but still sort of jumpy every time he moved his head the slightest bit, a tall and lean porcelain skinned body which made Blaine think of him as an angel, pink-reddish lips contrasting with the white of his skin surrounding it and blue eyes even a trained lifesaver could not prevent you from drowning in.

‘Sorry,’ Blaine said, finally regaining his ability to speak and smiling down at him, ‘for sneaking up at you. I didn’t mean to disturb you but I heard you singing so I, uh, that’s kind of why I’m here. I’m Blaine. Blaine Anderson,’ He extended his hand for the boy to shake.

‘Kurt Hummel,’ he smiled back, reaching up and grabbing Blaine’s hand and shaking it.

When they let go of each other’s hand, Blaine shifted his weight from foot to foot a bit nervously. ‘Hey, you sing really wonderful and I was wondering which song you were singing,’ Blaine eventually sat down cross-legged next to Kurt who didn’t even bother to move.

‘Oh, thank you,’ Kurt said, blushing at the compliment, ‘It’s “Nan’s Song” by Robbie Williams. Why do you want to know, stranger?’

‘Because of the lyrics,’ Blaine shrugged, ‘They are beautiful.’

‘I know,’ Kurt said, ‘he wrote this after his grandmother died. I love the message this song brings. Why are you so interested?’

‘The lyrics made me think about my grandmother,’ Blaine said, voice cracking on the last word while he was fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt.

Kurt sat up. ‘And how is that?’ he asked.

Blaine swallowed and started talking, hurt overtaking his voice: ‘She passed away when I was eleven. Heart attack. I was with her when it happened and I couldn’t even save her. She was the only one who ever accepted who I am, Kurt.’ He felt the tears spring in his eyes but damnit he was not going to cry in front of this beautiful boy.

‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt whispered, ‘but there is nothing you probably could’ve done. You were eleven years old, don’t feel guilty about it.’

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine sniffed, ‘and I know I shouldn’t feel guilty but I just miss her like crazy. I wish she could be here right now to spend my birthday with me, she never missed any of them.’ He closed his eyes and he silently cursed that one tear that spilled down his cheek.

‘Hey,’ Kurt said as he saw Blaine wiping away his tears. He shuffled closer to Blaine and hesitantly put a hand on his arm, making Blaine look up at him but he didn’t flinch away at the touch. ‘Is-is this okay?’ Kurt asked and the corners of his mouth twitched up in a tiny, wavering smile when Blaine slowly nodded. ‘Don’t cry, your grandmother wouldn’t want you to cry after all these years. Especially not on your birthday.’

Blaine sniffed even more, curling in on himself a bit. ‘I can’t help it,’ he whispered miserably.

‘It’s okay,’ Kurt carefully wrapped his arms around Blaine and then looked for any signs of discomfort but stopped looking for them when Blaine sagged against him.

‘Kurt?’ he asked softly and continued when Kurt looked at him, waiting for him to continue, ‘Could you maybe sing that song for me, please?’

‘Of course,’ Kurt smiled and started off where Blaine had interrupted him earlier.

_I miss your love I miss your touch_  
But I’m feeling you every day  
And I can almost hear you say  
'You've come a long way baby' 

_And now you live in heaven_  
But I know they let you out  
To take care of me 

Blaine pulled back a little out of Kurt’s hold and watched him intently; his watery eyes following the way Kurt’s lips moved with every word he sang, the twinkle in Kurt’s eyes, the way Kurt relaxed when he sung. Absolutely stunning.

The song trailed off again when Kurt saw Blaine looking up at him in complete awe, his eyes roaming over Kurt, his jaw half-slack and drying tear streaks on his face. ‘What?’ Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head to shake away the thoughts of slowly undressing Kurt and placing small, gentle kisses over every inch of skin he’d uncover. He quickly shuffled away from Kurt a bit. ‘Sorry, I didn’t mean to stare. Sorry if I made you uncomfortable,’ he rambled.

‘It doesn’t matter,’ Kurt smiled, ‘Are you, um, how do I put this-’

‘If you want to ask me if I’m gay then yes, yes I am gay,’ Blaine chuckled at the blush on Kurt’s cheeks.

‘Right,’ Kurt laughed, ‘I could’ve known since my gaydar was beeping since you came here. I just wanted to make sure.’

‘Is it that obvious?’ Blaine asked and looked down at his outfit before frowning. There was nothing wrong with his light blue button-up, pants that had legs that barely reached his ankle, light purple socks and boat shoes, was there? ‘Is it the shirt?’ he eventually asked.

Kurt chuckled and looked over Blaine’s complete outfit. ‘Well yeah, that, and the way you were mentally undressing me while I was singing.’

Now it was Blaine’s turn to blush. _This guy is good_ , he thought. ‘Um, mentally undressing you? I-I was just admiring your singing,’ he stuttered.

‘Yeah, probably,’ Kurt said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. ‘Hey, so how old are you turning today, birthday-boy?’ Kurt propped his head on his hands.

‘Eighteen,’ Blaine whispered, swallowing around the small lump forming in his throat. God, why couldn’t he just talk about this like a normal person instead of a crybaby?

‘Congratulations,’ Kurt said and slightly bumped his elbow in Blaine’s ribs, making him choke out a sad chuckle, ‘But you don’t sound too happy.’

‘No, not really,’ Blaine sighed, ‘God, we only just met and I’m already spilling my miserable life story to you. I’m sorry, this was probably not what you wanted to spend your afternoon on.’

‘It’s fine really,’ Kurt said and placed a hand on Blaine’s shoulder, ‘Look around, I wasn’t really spending my afternoon on anything after all as you can see.’

Blaine looked around and saw that Kurt didn’t have a bag or a phone or really anything with him. He remembered what Kurt had said about his “hiding space” and realized that Kurt was right, he just came here to be alone.

Blaine roamed his fingers through his curly hair, he had taken a shower before he went for that walk and didn’t put any product in it. Of course, if he had known that he’d meet a cute boy on his afternoon walk, he would’ve at least tried to tame a few of his curls. ‘I should probably go,’ he mumbled, ‘I have annoyed you with my misery for long enough.’

‘You don’t have to go,’ Kurt said. He didn’t want Blaine to go, in fact, he wanted Blaine to spend the rest of his life with him.

But sadly, that was impossible.

‘I mean, you’re not annoying me,’ Kurt added quickly. There was a moment of silence before he asked: ‘Maybe we can celebrate your birthday? Just the two of us.’

'No, Kurt, I don’t want to celebrate anything actually,’ Blaine shook his head, ‘Thank you for the kind offer but I don’t want you spend your day with a loser like me.’

'Blaine, I suggested it. Doesn’t that make you think that I maybe _want_ to spend my day with you?’

‘Oh,’ Blaine breathed out, eyebrows shooting up in realization.

Kurt snickered. ‘And if you don’t want to celebrate anything, which is perfectly fine by me, we can also just get to know each other better if you want to’, he continued. ‘Here? Around ten-ish tomorrow?’

'Okay, I’ll be here,' Blaine said while getting up. There was no way he was going to say no to getting to know Kurt better.

'Great,' Kurt smiled up at Blaine, 'Then I'll see you tomorrow.'

‘See you tomorrow.’ Blaine slowly walked away from Kurt, actually not wanting to go but he really needed some time to get the fact that _oh my gosh that boy is smoking hot._

He turned around to see Kurt one more time. He was laying in the grass, looking up at the sky just like before Blaine had discovered him. Like nothing had happened. Blaine smiled before turning on his heel and walking away. The walk back to his dorm was pretty long since he had a room in the far left corner, close to the entrance. After making his way through the whole building and waving at some of his classmates, he unlocked his door, walked into his room and sagged happily against the door after he closed it.

He took off his shoulder bag and threw it on the bed before shrugging off his coat and hanging it on the coat rack before wandering to his bed to sit down next to his discarded bag. He smiled, letting himself fall back into the mattress.

He roamed his hand through his hair again and pulled a few strands to proof to himself that no, he wasn’t dreaming this whole thing. He giggled, remembering the way Kurt had smiled up at him on the grass. 

*****

Kurt had hoped Blaine was beautiful but he never knew he was going to be drawn into the hazel brown eyes of the toned, young man. Blaine’s laugh was more angelic and heartwarming than he thought it would be and he could swear that the tiny crow feet around his eyes when he laughed were the cutest thing Kurt had ever seen.

Blaine was the only boy ever who made Kurt feel this way; butterflies flying around in his stomach ready to burst out, drifting away on Cloud 9 and giggling like an idiot at the memory of what had happened before. But he knew nothing could happen between him and Blaine. He was a ghost, a spirit, a non-existent person who was bound to break Blaine’s heart at some point.

And he hated himself for it.

Kurt felt like he had changed after meeting Blaine. It made him think about his father who had lost his only son. Would his father have felt like Blaine back then? Helpless? Powerless? Guilty?

He shuddered at the thought of his father. He had loved him with all his heart and his father had been the last thing on his mind before he died.

_Who will take care of him now? Maybe if I fight just that bit more I can stay with him. I don’t want to leave my dad alone. Please don’t make me leave him, he has nobody else…_

Flatline.

* a few hours later *

It was midnight and Blaine still hadn’t tried to actually go to sleep. Sometimes his mind would drift off to sleep only to be awakened by a tiny voice in his head asking _"You love Kurt, don’t you?"_ and then he’d start a whole quiet discussion with himself inside of his head.

_“Of course I don’t love Kurt, we only just met.”_

_“Don’t fool yourself, Blaine. Do you love him or do you love him not?”_

_“I don’t love him… Okay, maybe I do. Just a little bit.”_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“Okay, I love him a lot. Is that what you wanna hear?”_

_“Now you’re talking…”_

He sighed, turning over onto his stomach and reaching underneath his pillow for the red notebook he hid there. He had written “My Diary” with a black marker on it and now he decided it was the stupidest thing he could’ve ever done because if someone stole his diary (which would be unlikely since Blaine moved that diary around his dorm a lot, he remembered putting it in the fridge because he was afraid of someone stealing it and reading his deepest thoughts and secrets), everyone would know it’s Blaine’s and god knows what rumours he will be hearing about himself then.

He opened the book on the same page he had written on earlier this evening. To his own surprise he had written almost a full page while the others were mostly just a couple of short sentences briefly describing his days but this, this had to be remembered in the most vivid way possible and that meant he had to write down all the details he wanted to remember. Which were a lot.

**Dear diary,**

**I thought today would be an ordinary day just like the rest but it turned out to be so much better! It started off pretty lame (as always) but this afternoon the most magical thing happened. Or should I say: the most magical meeting happened? Anyway, it was a boy. Not just a boy… A mysterious boy. Kurt Hummel. There is something about him that I just can’t figure out. I’ve never seen him around before and I would’ve remembered him if I did. Maybe I saw him in a flash and forgotten about him but that would be unlikely since he’s gorgeous! But anyway, I am probably going crazy because of him. He has this beautiful voice that everyone needs to hear at least once or twice… I just want to hear it all the time! And he himself looked like he had just gotten down from Heaven! He looked magnificent in his skinny black jeans (I wished I could’ve taken those off right there and then), his dark purple button-up (which I wanted to rip from his chest) and with his hair done up like that. Oh, and he has the most gorgeous blue eyes and a blinding smile! I don’t know how I could’ve forgotten about those because they were actually the only two things I was focusing on during our whole conversation. He was also singing this song that chilled me to the core. I think it was “Nan’s Song”, I have to look it up sometime. Today was the first time I talked about Granny since she passed away. I don’t know what it is but I just feel like I can trust Kurt. He’s so kind and he listens to me for a change. Did I already mention that Kurt and I are going to meet again tomorrow? I don’t even know what I’m going to wear yet! I also can’t believe I met Kurt for the first time looking like Borat with those ugly curls, ugh! I need to gel them down tomorrow, I don’t want to traumatize Kurt with them. I think I’d better go to sleep now, I want to be fully rested since I’ll be meeting Kurt again. I’ve never been this excited in my life! This was by far the best way I could’ve spent my eighteenth birthday, even without Granny.**

He grabbed the pen from his nightstand and added one single sentence.

**P.S. I think I might be falling in love. ♥**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, Blaine's diary entries are in bold :)

Blaine woke up the next morning, clutching his closed diary to his chest. There was a little line of drool trailing down his cheek which he quickly wiped away with the back of his hand.

God, he was excited! Today he was going to meet Kurt again. His heart was already fluttering in his chest, wanting to jump out. He smiled, stuffing his diary back under his pillow before getting up and going into the bathroom. He winced when he saw his own reflection in the mirror. ‘Yikes, bedhead,’ he ruffled his hair and sighed. He wanted to look as “fresh as a daisy” especially for Kurt and he figured that a warm shower would wake him up a bit. He turned to the shower and turned the water on, letting the small bathroom fill with hot steam almost instantly. He yawned loudly and ghosted his fingers over his naked upper body before taking off his sweatpants and boxers in one swift move and hopping in the shower to let the warm stream of water cascade down on him.

He let the water run over him for a few moments before washing his hair with his raspberry scented shampoo and soaping himself in with his vanilla scented body wash after. For an obvious reason he kept on smiling and humming the song Kurt sang yesterday, or at least the bits and pieces he remembered of it.

He got out of the shower about five minutes later, mentally planning his outfit to meet Kurt while wrapping a towel around his waist. He had about two hours before having to go to the gardens. He could easily go out for breakfast but changed his mind because ‘What if Kurt has something planned for us?’ he wondered aloud, smile creeping around the corners of his mouth.

He got dressed, brushed his teeth and fixed his hair before plopping down on his bed again and looking out of the window to the gardens. He wondered if Kurt was already there, waiting for him to come. He propped his chin on his hand which in its turn was propped up on his elbow and stared at the sun slowly climbing higher at the horizon.

The time passed away slowly, the minutes seemed to get twice as long as they passed by. After staring at the green grass and blue sky in front of him, strumming on his guitar a bit and occasionally picking at some of the paint on the windowsill, he decided to go downstairs. He had ten minutes to spare but Blaine wanted to make a good impression by arriving early.

He walked through the gardens but stopped right before he reached the entrance to the open space. He smoothed out the wrinkles in his light blue button-up and brushed some imaginary dust from his pants before walking towards Kurt in the most casual way possible. Kurt had his back to Blaine so Kurt couldn’t see him coming.

'Hi,' it was barely a whisper but Kurt still turned around, looking at Blaine with a bright smile on his face.

‘Hi,’ Kurt replied and Blaine stepped closer to him, trying to look past him to glance at the picnic basket at Kurt’s feet.

'What’s that?’ Blaine pointed to the basket, ‘I told you I didn’t want anything special.’

‘I just thought I’d organize a picnic,’ Kurt shrugged, ‘Is that illegal?’

‘No, it’s not but I just don’t want you to go through too much tro-’

‘Will you stop?’ Kurt asked, ‘It wasn’t any trouble, Blaine. Now just help me set things up and then we can start, okay?’ He handed Blaine a soft fleece blanket from the basket.

Blaine chuckled and grabbed the blanket. ‘Sure,’ he started unfolding the blanket and laying it out on the grass while watching Kurt. ‘You know that you really didn’t have to do all this, right?’ he nodded towards the picnic basket at Kurt’s feet.

‘I know,’ Kurt sighed and looked over his shoulder at Blaine and smiled, ‘I just wanted to do this, Blaine. Believe me, there are no strings attached.’

 _It’s not a date,_ Blaine kept repeating in his head, _It’s not a date, we’re just hanging out. Calm yourself, Blainers!_

‘I believe you but,’ Blaine motioned towards the stuff Kurt started laying on the blanket, ‘this is crazy. It’s too much.’

‘It’s not too much, Blaine,’ Kurt said and stepped closer to Blaine to put his hands on his shoulders so that he was even more taller than Blaine and smiled sweetly at him, ‘It’s just enough. Now, stop complaining and just enjoy this.’

‘You are so nice,’ Blaine said, ‘and we only just met yesterday.’

‘Maybe I really like you,’ Kurt said and playfully winked at Blaine, ‘Relax, it’s just a joke.’ He chuckled at Blaine, whose eyebrows had shot up so high they would’ve disappeared into his curls if he hadn’t gelled them down. Speaking of which: ‘Hey, what happened to your curls?’

‘Oh, um,’ Blaine stuttered, ‘I gelled them down, otherwise I think I look like Borat.’

Kurt covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle a laugh but failing. ‘Borat?’ he asked, giggling, ‘Oh Blaine.’ He got a tupperware container out of the picnic basket, shaking his head while he did so. Blaine could see the box was filled to the brim with different sorts of freshly cut fruits.

‘What?’ Blaine asked, not able to keep himself from chuckling when hearing Kurt laughing and giggling.

‘You didn’t look like Borat to me,’ Kurt smiled and set the box down in the middle of the blanket.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows at him. ‘Really? Then what did I look like?’ He gratefully took the glass of orange juice Kurt offered him not much later.

‘You looked more like those adorable baby sheep who need a haircut,’ Kurt chuckled and smiled.

‘Gee, thanks,’ Blaine said and sipped his orange juice.

Kurt laughed at Blaine’s reaction before gasping. He held out his freshly poured glass of orange juice to Blaine. ‘Can you hold this for a second?’ he asked and started ruffling through the picnic basket without waiting for an answer.

‘O-kay,’ Blaine said and watched Kurt’s face partly disappear into the basket, ‘Are you trying to see if you can fit in there? Because I think it is just a tiny bit too small for you.’

Kurt turned his head to look at a smirking Blaine. ‘I’m trying to find something, silly.’

‘I can see that. Do you need some he-’

‘Found it!’ Kurt retracted his hand from the basket, holding a docking station and an iPod in it, ‘I thought music would be nice, since it’s so quiet here.’

‘Music sounds perfect,’ Blaine agreed and gave the glass he was holding for Kurt in his right hand back to him.

‘Okay, great,’ Kurt smiled, ‘I hope you love oldies and show tunes and some older songs because that’s really all I have. I’m not really a “Top 40” kind of guy.’

Blaine’s smile grew wider. ‘That’s perfectly fine.’ Old music and show tunes were his Kryptonite. He should start making a list with all the things he and Kurt had in common.

He secretly hoped that would be a long list.

Kurt turned the iPod on and soon music was softly playing in the background. He hummed contently before turning to look at Blaine again. ‘So-‘

'How come I've never seen you around here?' Blaine asked.

Kurt knew this question would come eventually and so he told Blaine what he had been repeating in his head over and over again: ‘I moved here a few weeks ago. I already graduated so I don’t have to worry about high school anymore. I just thought I’d take a step into the world’

‘How about your family?’ Blaine asked.

‘I didn’t want to be a burden for them anymore and I’m old enough to stand on my own two legs so…’ Kurt’s sentence was left unfinished as he started fiddling with the tiny buckle on his left shoe.

‘You just left them?’ Blaine asked confused.

‘Him,’ Kurt corrected, ‘I just left him, my dad. My mother passed away when I was eight. My dad’s a congressman back home, I couldn’t force him to leave his job to come with me to Ohio. Besides, he has a love interest there, he’ll be okay. I’m also applying to go to NYADA and I bet that he doesn’t want to sit home alone while I’m getting classes.’

Blaine almost choked on his orange juice. ‘Oh my god! I want to go to NYADA too!’ he exclaimed. _Another thing to add to the list,_ Blaine thought.

'Really?' Kurt asked. Before he died he actually wanted to go there but since none of his friends cared about his love for NYADA before he died he now was thrilled to have someone to talk about it with.

'Yeah, I wanna go on Broadway one day. It's my dream. Also, Granny loved Broadway so I want to do it for her too. Maybe we can go together,' Blaine said.

'I don’t know if going together is a good idea,' Kurt said, 'but your grandmother would've been so proud of you.'

'Why would going together not be a good idea?' Blaine asked.

'I…’ Kurt sighed and glanced at the basket, desperately trying to find a way to change the subject. 'Are you hungry? I didn't know what you'd like so I took the safe option; peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. Is that okay?'

'Yeah, uh, actually I am. And lucky for you PB&Js are my favorite,' Blaine smiled back at Kurt. He was wondering why there was a sudden change in Kurt’s behaviour. It was like Kurt was putting up walls around him, walls that Blaine had to break down again.

‘PB&Js are everybody’s favorite,’ Kurt said, ‘I swear.’ He handed Blaine a pre-made sandwich and when Blaine grabbed it, he accidentally touched Kurt’s hand.

‘Sorry,’ Blaine mumbled and quickly took the sandwich, looking away from Kurt with blushing cheeks.

‘It’s okay,’ Kurt blushed himself and brushed some hair out of his face.

They ate in silence for the next couple of minutes occasionally chit-chatting a bit and laughing when a bee kept attacking Blaine.

‘I think that bee has a crush on you!’ Kurt said, hiding his smile behind his hand.

Blaine swatted at the bee, scrunching his face up in disgust. ‘I’d much rather appreciate it if a normal gay boy had a crush on me instead of a gay bee,’ Blaine said, not noticing the way Kurt looked at him bashfully, ‘So, if I don’t gel my curls down I look like Borat and if I do, gay bees attack me. Great.’

‘You don’t look like Borat!’ Kurt exclaimed, hitting Blaine’s arm playfully.

‘Oh no, that’s right. I looked like a baby sheep to you,’ Blaine smiled at him before returning to his mission of getting that bee away from his head so that his picnic with Kurt could continue normally. ‘Get off of me!’ he yelled to the bee and swatted one last time before the continuous buzzing around his head stopped. ‘I got him! Finally!’ he exclaimed happily but frowned when he saw Kurt desperately trying to stifle a laugh, ‘What’s so funny?’

‘Oh, you killed the bee, believe me… But now it’s stuck in your hair,’ Kurt said and leaned forward to carefully pluck the dead bee out of Blaine’s hair, ‘There, all good now.’ When he lowered his hand, his fingertips brushed Blaine’s cheek. Not so accidentally, to be honest.

Blaine leaned into the touch but the fingertips were gone sooner than he had wished and Blaine opened his eyes only to stare into Kurt’s wide and blue ones.

‘I’m sorry, that was very inappropriate,’ Kurt apologized, averting his gaze from Blaine’s.

‘It’s okay,’ Blaine said, ‘No hard feelings.’

Right at that moment the intro to Maroon 5’s “She Will Be Loved” started and Kurt sighed. Desperately trying to change to subject, again, he mumbled: ‘This stupid song always comes on, I don’t know why it’s still on that thing.’ He reached out to the iPod to skip it but Blaine stopped him by grabbing his wrist.

‘No!’ he said, ‘I mean, leave it on. I kind of love this song.’

‘Seriously?’ Kurt asked, ‘It’s so corny.’

‘Hey, there’s nothing wrong with corny,’ Blaine smiled.

‘We still barely know each other,’ Kurt stated after a moment of watching Blaine softly sway along to the song on the spot.

Blaine looked at Kurt with a barely there smile on his face. ‘So what? We can get to know each other better while listening to Maroon 5.’

Kurt giggled. ‘That’s very true.’

'Ask me anything you want,’ Blaine said, 'What do you want to know? Shoe size? Favorite candy bar? You name it and I'll tell you.'

Kurt snickered. ‘First of all I want to know where you’re from,’ he said.

‘I’m a local, Westerville born and raised,’ Blaine answered, ‘You?’

‘Clovis, California,’ Kurt said and chuckled at Blaine’s shocked expression, ‘You got a problem with that?’

‘No,’ Blaine said quickly, ‘Must be a big change, huh? From Clovis to this hellhole.’

‘Nope,’ Kurt shook his head, ‘I actually quite like it here. Especially the way I’ve been treated here, I feel so welcome.’

Blaine looked into Kurt’s eyes. ‘That’s because you are welcome here,’ he told him.

‘Thank you,’ Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, ‘I know what it’s like; not getting accepted. That’s how I ended up here at Dalton.’

Kurt looked down at Blaine’s chest, avoiding Blaine’s eyes when he asked: ‘How so?’

‘Bullies,’ Blaine shrugged, ‘Two years ago I went to a Sadie Hawkins dance with a guy and while we were waiting for his dad to pick us up, three guys came up to us and beat us into the hospital. And since Dalton has a strict no-bullying policy my parents wanted me to come here and so, here I am.’

‘I’m sorry,’ Kurt mumbled and unconsciously started counting the buttons of Blaine’s button-up.

Blaine shrugged again. ‘Nah, it’s okay. I feel better here anyway. The only thing that I don’t like so much is the fact that there is not a single gay guy here. Speaking of which, what were you doing here yesterday? You said you already graduated so…’

‘The peace and quiet around here,’ Kurt explained, ‘It calms me down. And it’s not really secured around here so it’s really easy to break into the property, just saying.’

Blaine froze for a moment and looked at Kurt in mock-shock. ‘You broke into our property?’ He started swaying to the music again. ‘Badass.’

Kurt leaned forward to smack Blaine’s arm playfully. ‘Shut up.’

Blaine smiled and put two fingers to the left corner of his mouth and slid them over to the right corner as if to zip his lips together. Then he motioned for Kurt to ask another question.

'I also want to know if you have any big dreams,' Kurt said, picking a strawberry from the fruit salad he made that morning and started nibbling on it.

Blaine nodded and hummed again before doing the same as Kurt and started nibbling on a grape.

Kurt sighed when he realized what Blaine was doing. ‘You know that you can speak again, right?’

'Okay,' Blaine breathed out, 'and yes, I have big dreams. As I said before: Broadway. And gay marriage legalization in all fifty states and maybe a career as a kindergarten teacher, just because it sounds fun.'

Kurt’s eyebrows shot up. ‘Wow, you’re an ambitious guy!’

'Weirdly enough, people keep saying that to me,' Blaine laughed, 'And what about you? Any big things you want to achieve?'

'Yeah. I want to be on Broadway too and maybe I’ll write a book?' he furrowed his brows when Blaine started laughing, 'What? “The Memoirs of Kurt Hummel”, it would sound pretty awesome.'

'Of course it would,' Blaine said between fits of laughter. God, Blaine sounded so cute like that. 'But those are awesome dreams to fulfill,' he rubbed the back of his neck nervously before asking, 'What about a lovelife?'

Kurt swallowed and gave himself a little time to go over the things he needed to say in his head. ‘I’m not so good with commitments,’ he eventually said, ‘It’s hard to maintain a relationship with the same man for a long time. I do try, but it never lasts more than a couple of months.’ _Because of the whole Heaven thing going on,_ Kurt added quietly in his head.

'Oh,' Blaine whispered before raising his voice, 'But I know you'll find the love of your life someday.' _Maybe you’ll find him in me,_ Blaine thought, hopefully.

'Maybe,' Kurt agreed and shrugged, 'maybe not.'

'Don't say those things, Kurt,’ Blaine said with a silvery voice, ‘You’re wonderful from as far as I can see.’ He covered Kurt’s hand with his own and squeezed it gently, sending a spark of warmth and love throughout Kurt’s body, before retracting his hand again.

‘You’re only saying that because you want me to feel better,’ Kurt shrugged.

‘Maybe,’ Blaine mimicked Kurt, ‘Or maybe I’m saying it because it’s true.’

Kurt blushed and ducked his head.

They stayed there for a long time, making small talk until the sun went down. During the day they had eaten everything Kurt had taken with him and they had laughed over the silliest things. Blaine stared down at his watch. 9:47 pm. ‘Fuck,’ he muttered.

‘What?’ Kurt asked confused.

‘Curfew,’ Blaine said, ‘I have to be upstairs in thirteen minutes, otherwise I could get caught and get detention.’ He got up, brushing some dirt from his pants. ‘I’ll help you clean this up before I go.’

‘No,’ Kurt said firmly, ‘I don’t want to get you into trouble. Go, make sure you’re on time.’

‘But,’ Blaine started to Kurt quickly shushed him.

‘You’ll be late and I don’t want that,’ he said stern, leaving no room for discussion.

‘Can I at least have your number then, before I go?’ Blaine asked. He quickly retrieved his phone from his pocket and handed it to Kurt who swiftly typed in the digits and gave the phone back to Blaine. ‘Great,’ Blaine smiled. ‘I’ll text you!’ He yelled while running away from Kurt and towards his dorm.

‘I’ll be waiting!’ Kurt yelled back and started packing the remainder of the stuff he’d taken with him before taking off to his apartment, smiling at the thought that Blaine’s name might be flashing on his phone screen when he came home.

*****

Blaine rushed up the stairs to his dorm as quickly as he rushed down them that morning, meaning that he’d almost tripped over his own feet like that morning too. His heart was beating faster than ever but it was not because of the blood pumping through his veins, it was because of Kurt. Kurt was everywhere now; in his thoughts, in his heart, his soul even… He knew it was crazy, feeling like this after only knowing the guy for two days but he couldn’t help it. It was like Kurt had found a place in his heart and nestled himself in it, not preparing to leave anytime soon. He knew that Kurt wasn’t good with commitments but that wasn’t going to stop Blaine.

He walked into his room and fell face forward onto his bed, smiling into his pillow and squirming with happiness. He reached behind him and retrieved his phone from his back pocket. He searched through his contacts and stopped at the name “Kurt”. He then went to messages and started typing.

_Hey Kurt, it’s Blaine :) Thank you for the great day, I really enjoyed myself. Maybe we can hang out more, you know, just as friends ;) I really hope we get to meet again. B._

He hit the “send” button and patiently waited for a reply but realized after a couple of minutes that Kurt might not be home yet. So instead he grabbed his diary and started writing.

**Dear diary,**

**Today was amazing! Me and Kurt had a great time, he had even prepared a whole picnic for us! He also brought music along. He even had “She Will Be Loved” by Maroon 5 which is such a beautiful song, I can’t believe Kurt almost wanted to skip it!!! That song now makes me think of him because of what he told me. Kurt told me he’s not good with commitments, I just think he hasn’t found the right guy yet. But I strongly believe that one day, Kurt will be loved. Maybe by me if he lets me. :) I also learned an important lesson today: BEES ARE ATTRACTED TO RASPBERRY HAIR GEL! Luckily I could kill him before he stung me but it got stuck in my hair tho… Poor thing, if it wasn’t dead already because of me hitting it then it would’ve probably drowned in the hair gel :) Kurt helped me get it out of my hair, he’s so sweet… He also told me he didn’t like it when I gel my hair down. He told me that when I have my curls I kinda look like a baby sheep. Baby sheep are cute, right? I mean, some of them are. So I’ll take that as a compliment :)**

Blaine’s phone suddenly buzzed and he practically squealed while unlocking his phone, not even knowing if it was Kurt or not. But sure enough it was a message of Kurt.

_Hey! I just got home so sorry it took me a while to reply… I’m glad you had a fun day too! You’re right, we should hang out more! What do you say about next Saturday? Same time, same place? K._

Blaine couldn’t contain his smile even though there was no one to see it. He grinned from ear to ear, kicking his legs up in excitement. He quickly typed a reply.

_Sure! I’m already looking forward to it! See you next week then! B._

**Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God! He just replied to my text! We’re going to meet again next week, I’m so excited! I never thought I’d meet a guy as cute as Kurt. Hell, I didn’t even know guys like Kurt existed! Maybe next week I need to do something, since he organized the whole thing today. Maybe I could bring my guitar with me! Or would that go too far? Maybe I can serenade him or get him to sing a duet maybe! I could learn the chords to “Nan’s Song” so I can perform it for him…**

Blaine’s phone buzzed again and this time he knew it was Kurt. He unlocked his phone and read the message.

_Awesome! See you next week. Goodnight, Blaine. K._

Blaine had the urge to hug his phone close to his chest. He could hear Kurt saying that to him with his honey sweet voice. His fingers danced over the keyboard, forming a short reply.

_Goodnight, Kurt_

**Now I’m absolutely sure. I am completely and irrevocably in love with Kurt. He makes me feel like I matter, like I deserve happiness… If this is what happiness feels like then don’t ever let it stop. I feel like I’m floating.**

He closed his diary and shoved it back underneath his pillow before turning onto his back, sighing happily. He slipped under the covers and stared at the ceiling. ‘Sweet dreams, Kurt,’ he smiled before slipping under the covers and drifting off to sleep, dreaming about Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

_Kurt, I'm sorry but I don't think I can meet you today… I got sick last night and my stomach hurts badly so I think I'll just stay inside all day. I really hope you don't mind because I was really, really looking forward to today. B._

Blaine felt miserable. He woke up last night with a pain that felt like getting stabbed in the stomach seven times before getting punched in the stomach afterwards. He had laid awake for hours and he barely made it to the bathroom before puking into the toilet. After that he spend about an hour on the bathroom floor before making his way back to his bed and he hasn't left it since then.

His phone beeped with a new message. He groaned while reaching for his phone on his nightstand, feeling a sharp pain in his stomach again but he smiled despite of it when he saw Kurt's name on the screen.

_Oh… But I'm already here. K._

Blaine worried his lip for a moment before he quickly typed his reply.

_You know, we are allowed to have visitors over in the weekends. If you don't want to go home right now, you can always come to my dorm for a while. B._

His phone beeped again, twice, a about half a minute later.

_Oh, can I come over? Really? I'll take care of you, I promise! I love playing nurse haha :P Please? K._

_P.S. I am seriously pouting right now. P-O-U-T-I-N-G, Blaine!_

He smiled, imagining Kurt in front of him with his bottom lip jutting out adorably and suddenly Blaine felt the immense need to text Kurt "yes". And so he did.

_Okay, come on up! :) I could use the company, honestly. My dorm's on the first floor, the seventh room on the left side of the right hall. If you can't find it, you can ask one of the students. I'm sure they'll help you. B._

He put his phone next to him on the mattress and waited 'til either Kurt showed up at his door or he got another message from Kurt.

Blaine didn't know it but on the inside Kurt was squealing; he loved taking care of people and he secretly loved Blaine so it was a win-win situation!

He smiled like an idiot while his fingers danced over the keyboard of his phone.

_Give me five minutes, I'll be right there! :D K._

He picked up his pace while making his way through the garden with a big smile on his face. When he came closer to the opened doors, the sound of happy chattering and a song faintly audible in the distance came towards him. He walked up the stairs while whistling along to the song he just heard and turned right at the top of the stairs before starting to count the doors as he passed them.

_...5...6...7, bingo!_ Kurt thought as he stopped in front of the wooden door that led to Blaine's room. He knocked three times and it didn't take long before he heard Blaine's raspy voice.

'Come in! The door's open and I'm too miserable to get up,' Blaine said and Kurt opened the door.

'It can't be that ba-' Kurt chuckled but stopped himself when he saw Blaine huddled up under the blankets, as pale as the sheet that covered the mattress he was laying on, 'Oh God, Blaine!'

Kurt quickly shut the door and rushed over to Blaine's side to put the back of his hand against his forehead. 'Honey, you're burning up,' Kurt exclaimed, pulling his hand away, 'Have you checked your temperature yet?'

'I haven't gotten out of bed since last night,' Blaine croaked out.

'Don't worry,' Kurt said, quickly shrugging off his coat, 'Like I said, I'm going to take care of you.'

'Thank you,' Blaine said softly, 'That's really sweet of you.' He reached out his hand from under the covers and smiled when Kurt grabbed and squeezed it.

'No problem,' Kurt smiled back, 'Um, where can I find the thermometer?'

Blaine nodded weakly towards the bathroom. 'In the cabinet above the sink, I think,' he said, 'Otherwise I have no idea where it could be.'

'I'll go find it,' Kurt smiled, 'You stay there and I'll be right back.'

'Believe me, I'd honestly rather kill myself before I'd come out of bed,' Blaine said, pulling the blankets around him a bit tighter.

Kurt aww'ed sympathetically and walked into the bathroom. He searched the little cabinet and found the thermometer pretty easily behind a bottle of cough medicine. 'Do you want anything else while I'm in here?' he asked Blaine.

Blaine cleared his throat before answering: 'No, not really.'

'Okiedoke,' Kurt said and walked back to Blaine, 'Here you go, open up.'

Blaine opened his mouth obediently and Kurt carefully put the thermometer in before Blaine closed his mouth again. 'Thank you,' Blaine murmured around the thermometer. Kurt sat down on the edge of the bed and gently ran his hand up and down Blaine's arm, earning a small smile from Blaine.

'Do you need something? Some water? Something for your stomach?' Kurt asked, 'I can get you anything you want and if you want, I can run by the store to get it.'

Blaine nodded and slumped back against the pillow, wincing as he felt a sharp pain in his stomach again.

'What do you want, honey? I'm sorry but you have to tell me or I can't help you,' Kurt prompted, hand travelling up to brush Blaine's curls from his forehead.

'Can I have some water?' Blaine asked and right at that moment the thermometer beeped.

'Of course but first, your temperature,' Kurt said and grabbed the thermometer. He let out a small gasp when he saw the number on the little display, '100. 9, that's a fever, honey. I'll give you your water, maybe that will cool you down a bit.'

Blaine nodded and saw Kurt going towards the mini-fridge next to the desk.

Kurt grabbed a bottle of water and brought it back over to Blaine. 'It's not that good for your stomach to drink while you're lying down so do you want to sit up to drink?' he asked.

Blaine nodded and made moves to get up but Kurt stopped him when he was about to fall back onto the pillow.

'Whoa there, Speedy. Careful! Because the last thing I want is to get you to the hospital,' Kurt said. He put the bottle on the nightstand and helped Blaine to sit up against the wall by his bed. He sat down next to Blaine before handing him the bottle of cold water. He watched Blaine take some small sips before he gave the bottle back to Kurt.

'How long have you been feeling like this?' he asked when Blaine rested his head against the wall.

Blaine turned his head to look at him and huffed. 'Well, I woke up in the middle of the night because it felt like my stomach was being ripped out of my body. Then I laid awake for a while, twisting and turning, before I felt I had to puke. So, I rushed to the bathroom and I tripped over a shoe on my way there. After I got up after tripping over the damned shoe, I stood up too fast and became dizzy which made me run into the door frame. Long story short, I barely made it to the toilet before… letting it all out.'

'Oh, Blaine,' Kurt said and rubbed soothingly over Blaine's arm.

'I spent about an hour in the bathroom before stumbling back in here and getting into bed,' Blaine continued, 'I haven't gotten out of it since and honestly, I haven't slept too.'

'Then you should try to get some sleep,' Kurt said, getting up from the bed, 'Lay down, close your eyes and rest.' He helped Blaine back under the covers and ruffled his hair affectionately, 'I'm right here if you need me.'

'You're an angel, Kurt,' Blaine slurred and reached for Kurt's hand again to squeeze it softly. After a short while he closed his eyes, sleep slowly overtaking him. Soon he was softly snoring, much to Kurt's appreciation.

Kurt looked around the room and sighed. _God, Blaine is not the most organized person,_ he thought while crouching down to pick a t-shirt and a sock of the floor. He looked at a peacefully sleeping Blaine and raised an eyebrow at him. 'Did you do this?' he mouthed at Blaine. _Well, time for me to fix this._

He started picking up pieces of clothing on his way to the bathroom where he had noticed the hamper in the corner. He dumped the clothing in the hamper before going back into the bedroom where he started picking up empty diet coke cans and wrappers of healthy fruit bars from the desk and tossed them in the trash can.

He heard a tiny whimper and he turned to look at Blaine who had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach under the covers. Kurt looked at the trash can and hesitated for a moment before slipping out of the room and out of the building. If Blaine was going to puke again, Kurt was going to try and reduce the humiliation for him. Besides, Blaine didn't look like the kind of person that likes to puke on the floor with his friend watching him.

Kurt quickly dumped all the trash in the nearby dumpster and ran back to Blaine's room, not even caring about the looks people gave him.

When he slipped through the door again, he noticed everything was exactly as he left it. It would be weird if something happened because Kurt ran so fast he couldn't have been away for longer than two minutes.

Blaine was still asleep and whimpering every once in a while. 'Blaine,' Kurt whispered, putting the trash can next to Blaine on the floor, 'I put the trash can next to your bed in case you might need it.' Blaine whimpered again and Kurt stroked his cheek before slowly getting up.

He kept cleaning up a few things here and there and when he was done, he grabbed a diet coke out of the mini-fridge. He opened the can as quietly as possible and looked around the room again, this time paying more attention to the room itself and not the trash that was lying around.

He walked over to the small bookcase that was surprisingly full and read the titles.

_The whole Harry Potter collection, a lot of classics,_ Kurt thought, _Blaine sure knows what he's reading!_

He had also noticed another book on the desk while cleaning up but he didn't pay attention to it. The book was laying face down on the desk so he picked it up and turned it over before whispering to himself: 'Safe Haven by Nicholas Sparks.'

It was not a surprise that this was another book by Nicholas Sparks, he had seen a couple of them on the bookcase but what did surprise him was that Blaine apparently loved those books. _Maybe I should start reading them, then we can talk about them,_ Kurt wondered.

He turned when he heard a whimper and some ruffling and saw that Blaine was turning onto his side towards the trash can. He dropped the book and rushed to Blaine when he started throwing up in the waste bin. He rubbed Blaine's back soothingly and kept whispering "It's okay, you're going to be okay" when he saw tears running down Blaine's cheeks.

It took a few minutes before Blaine rolled back onto his back, arm slung over his face to hide his crying. 'I hate it. I hate throwing up, I hate it so badly,' he groaned.

Kurt laid a hand on Blaine's arm. 'Hey,' he cooed, 'it's over now.'

Blaine lowered his arm to his chest. 'I just hope it stays that way from now on,' he said and for the first time since he woke up, looked at Kurt, 'I'm sorry you had to witness...' he pointed towards the trash can, 'that.'

Kurt shrugged. 'It's okay. You don't have to be ashamed around me. Puking is normal so me witnessing it is also normal. Feeling a bit better now?'

Blaine nodded and chuckled. It was raspy because his throat hurt from throwing up but the sound still brought a small smile to Kurt's face. Blaine looked around the room and furrowed his brows for a moment. 'Kurt, did you… Did you clean?'

Kurt nodded and looked at Blaine's face. It was still pale, his eyes were red and bloodshot and his hair stuck to his forehead from the sweating but Kurt still thought he was the most handsome man ever. 'Yup, I did. I threw your dirty clothes in the hamper, put your shoes by the door so you can't trip over them again and I threw the trash out,' he said.

Blaine smiled before pointing to the book that was on the floor with a piece of a picture sticking out of it. 'You forgot something,'

Kurt looked at what Blaine was pointing at and scrambled up to get it. 'Sorry, I dropped it when you started throwing up.' He opened the book to look at the picture that Blaine apparently used as a bookmark. He recognized Blaine on the picture but not the man standing next to him. He looked a bit older than Blaine and he looked almost as handsome as Blaine. Almost.

'My brother, Cooper,' Blaine said when he saw Kurt staring at the picture, 'He lives in L.A.'

Kurt looked up at Blaine in surprise. 'Whoa, L.A. huh? Is he a supermodel or something?'

Blaine shook his head and laughed softly. 'Not a supermodel, no. He's an actor. He only does small roles though, so that he can spend time with Amy and little Amelia too.'

'Amy and Amelia?' Kurt asked, curiosity taking over him.

'Oh, his wife and daughter,' Blaine explained.

'How old is he? He doesn't look older than 25 here!' Kurt exclaimed, showing Blaine the picture.

'28,' Blaine said, 'He's ten years older than me.'

'Do you see him and his family often?' Kurt asked, putting the picture back where it belonged before closing the book and placing it on the edge of the bed. He crossed his legs when he was done so he was more comfortable on the floor.

'Kurt, get your ass up here on the bed! I can almost hear your pants screaming for mercy!' Blaine said, and patted the spot next to him on the bed, totally going off the subject for a moment.

Kurt complied and sat down on the bed, facing Blaine. 'Will you now answer my question?' he asked, looking pleadingly at Blaine.

'Yes, I don't see them often in real life but we do Skype a lot,' Blaine answered, 'Especially Amelia loves skyping, she always tries to hug her uncle Blainers and hugs the screen of Cooper's laptop instead.

'Aww, she sounds wonderful!' Kurt squealed.

'She is,' Blaine agreed, 'I also sing songs to her and sometimes she tries to sing along. It's so adorable! She's my favorite girl in the whole world and she's my best girl friend.'

'How old is she?' Kurt asked, a smile on his face. He had noticed that since Blaine started talking about Amelia, his eyes lit up a little bit.

'Five,' Blaine replied and clumsily started reaching for his phone, 'I think I have a picture of her somewhere.' He unlocked his phone and opened his photo album. He scrolled down until he found the picture he was looking for and turned the phone so Kurt could see and grinned as Kurt gasped.

'She's beautiful!' Kurt exclaimed as he looked at the picture of the brown haired girl who looked straight at the camera with her bright emerald green eyes.

Blaine felt a pang of pain again and groaned. He let himself fall back onto the mattress, his arms wrapped around his stomach.

'Someone doesn't agree with me,' Kurt chuckled before finally looking up from Blaine's phone. When he saw Blaine hurting like that, he felt his heart ache a bit; he hated seeing Blaine hurt. 'Oh, Blaine… Should I call a doctor or something?'

'No, no,' Blaine groaned, 'It'll pass, hopefully.'

'Do you want me to go so you can rest?' Kurt asked, starting to get up from the bed but stopping when Blaine reached out to him.

'No, don't go,' Blaine said, 'You- You sort of distract me from the pain. Just stay, please?'

'Alright then, I'll stay,' Kurt agreed and placed his hand on Blaine's knee.

Blaine pulled his knees up and placed his feet flat on the bed, making some space for Kurt to sit properly. 'I'm sorry I don't have a couch for you to sit on but this is the most space I can make for you here,' he apologized.

Kurt smiled and shuffled further on the bed until his back hit the wall. 'No problem, the bed is comfortable enough for me,' he said. His feet were dangling off the bed and he gently grabbed Blaine's ankles, pulling them a bit closer to him.

'What are you doing?' Blaine asked confused.

'You can rest your feet on my lap if that's more comfortable for you,' Kurt said, tapping Blaine's sock-covered feet.

Blaine smiled and complied, propping his feet up on Kurt's lap. 'Tell me a story?' he asked when he was settled, shifting his head on the pillow.

Kurt furrowed his brows. 'A story?'

'Yeah or read to me or something,' Blaine smiled and turned his head to the book Kurt had laid on the bed.

'I'll read to you,' Kurt said and reached over Blaine to grab the book, 'Where did you end?'

'I think where Kevin finds out where Katie is,' Blaine answered.

'Okay,' Kurt said and started reading out loud.

Kurt's voice was so soothing to Blaine. Soft, inviting and most of all, the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. He could listen to it forever, it was like a lullaby that he would love to hear every single moment of his life.

He smiled and listened to the sound of Kurt's voice for a long while. He shifted on the mattress and sighed happily, smiling lazily at Kurt when he turned his head to look at him.

'What?' Kurt asked, smiling back at Blaine.

'Nothing, I just… sort of love to hear your voice,' Blaine replied, 'Ever since I heard you singing when we first met.'

'Sleazeball,' Kurt chuckled and lightly slapped Blaine's leg, focusing back on the book.

Blaine giggled and watched Kurt, seeing a faint blush creeping up on his cheeks as he stared longer. When he saw that Kurt was growing a bit uncomfortable he looked away, staring up at the creamy white ceiling instead.

He felt that he was starting to doze off after about half an hour and sleepily reached out to Kurt again. 'Tired,' he mumbled softly. The pain in his stomach had subsided but it was still there.

'Okay,' Kurt smiled and put the bookmark in the book before closing it and putting it next to him. He touched Blaine's hand, 'Take some rest.'

Blaine nodded and tugged at Kurt's hand a little, trying to pull him down onto the bed. 'Lay with me,' he murmured.

'No, Blaine,' Kurt said, gently taking Blaine's fingers away from his hand, 'I'll be right here, don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.'

Blaine whined but let go of Kurt anyway. 'Fine,' he sighed, pouting.

'Oh alright, mopey,' Kurt said as he saw Blaine's adorable pout and toed his shoes off before joining Blaine on the bed, 'If it makes you happy.' He squeezed himself on his side between Blaine and the wall and watched Blaine's eyes slowly closing.

'Thank you,' Blaine murmured as he forced his eyes open again just to look at Kurt one more time before he finally fell asleep.

'You're welcome,' Kurt whispered and saw the corners of Blaine's mouth twitch up into a small smile as he sunk a bit further into the pillow with a small and happy sigh.


End file.
